harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Penelope Fawley
(see this) |signature= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |family=*Father *Mother *Grim Fawley (husband) *Lucretia Fawley (mother-in-law)† *Marshall Fawley (father-in-law)† *Talbot Fawley (son) *Melody Fawley (daughter) |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Willow, 12½ inches, dragon heartstring |patronus= |job=Auror |house=Slytherin |loyalty=*British Ministry of Magic **Department of Magical Law Enforcement **Auror Office *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin *Padgett family *Fawley family }} Penelope "Nel" Fawley (née Padgett; b. circa 1982When talking about Grim and Penelope in Wizards Unite, Constance says that Penelope was "a few years" older than Grim. Grim was born in late 1984 or early to mid 1985.) was a British witch, the wife of Grim Fawley, and an Auror working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the British Ministry of Magic. In 2015''Wizards Unite'', set in 2018, states Penelope has been missing for "three years", she went missing and the subsequent investigation overseen by the council which Gareth Greengrass was a member, was called off. This decision may have played a role in Grim unleashing the Calamity through the use of the Foundables Spell. (see video) Biography Early life Penelope Padgett was born somewhere in the British Isles into the wizarding Padgett family around 1982.When talking about Grim and Penelope in ''Wizards Unite, Constance says that Penelope was "a few years" older than Grim. Grim was born in late 1984 or early to mid 1985. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sometime in the early-to-mid 1990s and was sorted into Slytherin. In her fifth year, she became a prefect. During the Second Wizarding War, her parents were both outspoken supporters of Lord Voldemort and his Magic is Might Campaign; following the war, her mother was imprisoned in Azkaban for involving herself in the conflict. Before she was imprisoned, the last thing her mother gave her was a Comet 290 broomstick, which Penelope regarded as the only thing she had left to remember her by. Career and marriage After her graduation, Penelope joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the British Ministry of Magic. She was described as being ambitious, a characteristic trait amongst Slytherins. (see this) However, people were suspicious of her due to her parents' past support of Lord Voldemort. In particular, Gethsemane Prickle sent a memo to Harry Potter, the Head of the Auror Office, warning him about Penelope and predicting that she was going to be trouble. Penelope was given a desk job that left her in frequent contact with Grim Fawley, a research assistant in the department. Eventually, the two fell in love and started dating in 2005. Fearing that discovery of their workplace romance would result in Grim being transferred out of the department, the two decided to keep their relationship secret. (see this) As a result, the two would often communicate using coded messages. Penelope excelled in her work and her accomplishments within the Department resulted in her becoming an Auror within two years of having joined the department. She was described by Harry Potter as "one of the finest candidates" he had ever seen. During her career, Penelope was noted to not have been a rule follower, instead preferring to do things her own way. However, this view was common among Aurors and her work was otherwise considered outstanding. She was also noted for being very secretive. Penelope became friends with Harry and the two frequently talked about quidditch in the office, with her in particular being a huge fan of the Pride of Portree. During field work, Penelope favoured travelling with her broom instead of Apparating, which she attributed to her motion sickness. Eventually, after having dated for a year, Penelope and Grim revealed their relationship. Although it was considered a bit scandalous, it was ultimately permitted. The two got married in June, 2006, on a Sunday in West Bromwich. At some point over the next nine years, before Penelope's disappearance in 2015, she and Grim would have twinsIn Wizards Unite, Constance says "and then they had two children", with the phrasing implying they're twins. Addison and MelodyA part of Grim’s journal reveals the names of his two children.; Melody would inherit Penelope’s nose and, despite her words to the contrary, Addison would inherit Penelope’s stubbornness. Possessions *'Comet 290': She owned this broomstick before she was married as it was inscribed with her maiden name Padgett. *'Slytherin Prefect badge': She owned a tarnished Slytherin Prefect badge, as she was herself appointed as a Prefect during her later Hogwarts years. *'Slytherin scarf': She also owned a scarf of the Slytherin colours. (see website) *'Wand': Willow, 12½ inches, Dragon Heartstring core, with a large spindling crack down the middle. (see website) Appearances * Notes and references Category:Auror Office personnel Category:Aurors Category:British individuals Penelope Category:Females Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:London Five Category:Married individuals Category:Parents Category:Pride of Portree supporters Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards